


Чистилище

by veter_v_osoke



Category: In the Flesh (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, I mean ISSUES, M/M, This Bilbo have issues, cameo appearances of some dwarves and elves are included
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Доктору Бэггинсу привозят нового пациента — высокого, носатого, криво, как будто наспех, стриженого — и совершенно беспомощного. У него амнезия, хотя он не падал с лестницы и не застревал в сотой серии старого мыльного сериала. Он смотрит растерянно, видно невооруженным глазом, как он пытается справиться с этой растерянностью и из-за этого выглядит еще уязвимее.Бильбо впитывает его страх.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Чистилище

***  
Доктору Бэггинсу привозят нового пациента — высокого, носатого, криво, как будто наспех, стриженого — и совершенно беспомощного. У него амнезия, хотя он не падал с лестницы и не застревал в сотой серии старого мыльного сериала. Он смотрит растерянно, видно невооруженным глазом, как он пытается справиться с этой растерянностью и из-за этого выглядит еще уязвимее. Он поводит плечами, сутулится и щурит глаза с желтовато-белыми радужками во весь глаз.

Бильбо впитывает его страх.

***  
Торину кажется, что вопреки словам врачей и вопреки — ну, сигналам его собственного мозга, ему должно хотеться чего-то… материального. Пить, есть, заниматься сексом, спать (нет, он может спасть, и даже заниматься сексом может — если верить словам врачей), но ему не хочется. Врачи предупреждали, но всё равно это кажется ему жутковатым. Его знобит, хотя он отдает себе отчет в том, что это иллюзия и самовнушение. Торина элементарно не может знобить, он же умер. Ему не может ничего хотеться, он же умер.

Умер.

«Больница» вызывает у него легкое чувство клаустрофобии — не само здание, но то, что она означает. А она означает ситуацию, в которой ему приходиться существовать (он сошелся сам с собой на мысли, что термин «существовать» достаточно нейтрален и не оскорбляет священность таинства жизни) похожа на сон — тот самый сон, когда все выглядит абсурдной выдумкой человека больного шизофренией. Торин оглядывается вокруг и думает, что человек, во сне которого он оказался, страдает еще и от депрессии.

***  
Иногда ему кажется, что он просто не вернулся. Что это чистилище, и он застрял между низом и верхом (для верха он оказался не слишком хорош, а для низа недостаточно плох), точно посередине, в серой безысходности осеннего утра, и это смешно, если еще существуют вещи, которые могут казаться смешным человеку с чем-то черным вместо крови.

Иногда ему кажется, что на самом деле он просто не умирал, а, например, умирает прямо сейчас, мечется, покалеченный, в бреду, на операционном столе. Или лежит в коме — у него деревенеют суставы и отмирают клетки мозга, а он в это время думает, что превратился в зомби и в скором времени будет получать пособие по… как они это формулируют?

И да, если это всё-таки чистилище, тогда интересно, общее ли оно для всех, знает ли кто-нибудь правду, и повезло ли кому-то из, ну, таких же как он, оказаться в другом сеттинге, а не посреди зомби-апокалипсиса?

Он думает об этом так легко, потому что уже передумал эти мысли тысячу раз и они притерлись, как камешки, как галька. Да и он смирился. Его всё еще тошнит от омерзительно-липкой прохлады кафельных коридоров и от этого больничного запаха — но ведь это же действительно больница, почему бы ей не пахнуть соответственно? Да, думает Торин, а еще я приучаюсь убого острить от безысходности.

***  
У него амнезия — это нормально, у всех гнилушек первое время после пробуждения нет никаких воспоминаний. Если верить врачам — а он склонен верить врачам, они вытащили его с того света и вернули ему сознание, раз уж он так хотел вернуться.

Ну, или раз уж что-то другое в его форме так хотело вернуться.

Обычно они дольше всего не помнят того, что было после их смерти и до возвращения в сознание, а он отличился — он не помнит ничего. Никакие образы ничьих гнилых кишок в его окровавленных руках к нему не возвращаются. Это не может не радовать, но Торин не в состоянии отделаться от ощущения, что он обделен в чем-то. Его и пугает и злит (и пугает) тот факт, что он может и не вспомнить — никогда — ни плохого, ни хорошего, ни того, что творило чудовище — нет, ни того, что он должен был творить в бессознательном состоянии, ни того, что было ДО смерти: ни школы, ни семьи, ни дома, ни друзей, ни книг, ни всей прошедшей жизни.

Как он жил? Как он умер? Годы кажутся достаточно бессмысленными, если ты о них не помнишь. Точнее кажется, что их просто не было. Может быть, их действительно не было? И он соткался из тумана на одном из кладбищ, не вылезал ни из какой могилы, не умирал, не рождался, просто возник. Образовался из ничего, не человек, а сгусток тумана.

Много чести. Туман явно соткался бы во что-то более приятное.

А если его создали искусственно — кто знает, может быть… Но этому противоречат все возможные факты.

Ему не повезло, только и всего — говорит медсестричка.

***  
У доктора Бэггинса нет предрассудков. Он скорее нахмурится в лицо человеку, который ему нравится, но он не считает вернувшихся (какой удобный эвфемизм) животными и убийцами. Он невероятно интересны с позиции изучения их синдрома.  
Они жуткие, почти омерзительные — их внешний вид… — но ведь это практически новая раса!

А с другой стороны, можно ли считать ли представителем новой расы человека, который остался с обезображенным лицом, но пережил оспу? Только ведь это совершенно уникальный случай, который не сравнить с любой другой перенесенной болезнью на земле! Такого никогда раньше не было, и возможно не будет! И это невероятно волнительно.

Доктор Бэггинс хмурится при виде своего нового пациента. Мистер Доу пытается не терять лицо. Серый день не становится менее серым.

Для Бильбо в этом что-то есть, в этой растерянности, в этой скованности красивого крепкого мужчины. Что-то привлекательное. Бильбо не придумывает излишнюю растерянность Джона Доу. Он видит его таким. И ведь он не может пробраться ему в голову — для этого минимально нужно хотя бы говорить, а у них двоих это пока не очень получается.

Их тестируют, некоторые тесты менее унизительны, некоторые более. Когда Торина пытаются проверить — каков риск сорваться и войти в бесконтрольное состояние при сексуальном возбуждении — он мнется, но всё-таки говорит:

— Эти журналы, ну, они вряд ли помогут. Принесите мне тех, где есть мужчины, пожалуйста.

Доктор Бэггинс сначала тупо смотрит, потом на его лице отражается понимание, он поджимает губы и смотрит в сторону пару секунд. В глубине души он ликует.

***  
Вчера за мальчиком ангельского вида (глаза только придавали ему инаковости), явно несовершеннолетним, приехал отец-каланча в костюме, тоже светловолосый, но с неизменным выражением недовольства на строгом лице. Ну конечно, для тебя мы все здесь мусор.

Отец-каланча, выходя из комнаты, где проводились встречи-переговоры, приваливается к стене, но через пару секунд опять выпрямляется и идет дальше, не оборачиваясь.

Бильбо не боится «мертвых», он привык к ним, у него никого не убили во время восстания, так что ему не за что мстить и не за что ненавидеть — они ему интересны, безусловно, он давит в себе это, как нечто постыдное, потому что это действительно постыдно. Что его к ним т я н е т.

— Никто не знает! — шепчет он с восторгом, почти торжественно, поверяя другого, внешнего человека в свою тайну, неся ему благую весть общественной незаинтересованности его не выдающейся личной жизнью.

Они одни в ординаторской.

— Что ты помешан на мертвых? — говорит Торин. Получается хрипло и почти зло — Торин не уверен, хотел он просто нагрубить, или ему это нужно было, чтобы отгородиться от этого внезапного и нежеланного чистосердечия. Бильбо осекается. Это почти как удар по незащищенному месту — неожиданный, болезненный, подлый. «Но ведь я же для тебя… А ты!» Он задыхается от возмущения.

— Или что ты гей? По-моему, и о том, и о другом все вокруг знают прекрасно. То, что они никак не выражают к этому свое отношение — это другое дело.

Бильбо почти забыл, что бытность человека мертвым не делает его не-человеком. Он не кукла, его Джон Доу, он мыслит и язвит.

Ну почему он не кукла?

Бильбо задавливает эту мысль.

***  
Двое молодых парней глядят на него в две пары обеспокоенных глаз. Торину казалось, что они окажутся близнецами — слишком похожи имена, наверное. Потом выяснилось, что они даже не одногодки. И еще они совсем разные во всем, не считая совершенно одинакового выражения лиц.

Эти совершенно незнакомые молодые парни — его потерянные родственники — находят его, приезжают за ним и ведут себя так, как будто он стеклянный. А сами они такие растерянные, милые ребята, кажется, что они изо всех сил пытаются не вызвать у него ощущения, что могут быть ему не рады. Из-за этого он немного нервничает. И испытывает нежность, хотя она не может перебить всего остального. Здесь мерзко, но неизвестность забытого дома в данный момент пугает его даже сильнее. Пустота позади, неизвестность впереди, еда отвратительна — и то, как смотрит персонал, и это огромное чувство вины и ущербности. Как хорошо, что всегда есть мантра: я-не-виноват, что убивал людей, бла-бла-бла.

***  
Разговор с Бильбо происходит вечером перед выпиской. Несколько дней они откровенно друг друга игнорируют, но потом время просто выходит, и всё заканчивается в слишком знакомой комнатке медицинского персонала, где они впервые за долгое время оказываются один на один.

Они смотрят в разные стороны и практически не разговаривают, но главные слова всё-таки звучат.

— Ты поедешь со мной в Лондон?

Бильбо морщится:

— Что? Нет! Ты шутишь?

— Я не говорю сейчас — но потом, когда я устроюсь и разберусь во всей этой ситуации.

— У меня практика… И место… — беспомощно говорит Бильбо. Главные слова сказаны. Собственно говорить больше не о чем. Больше они и не говорят.

***  
Утром следующего дня доктор Бильбо Бэггинс приводит в порядок бумаги и драматично — и крайне глупо — смотрит в окно кабинета на то, как Торин садится в машину и как машина снимается с места — в затененных машинных стеклах так же драматически ничего не видно.

В этот момент его ударяет чувство потери. И сожаления. Но немного поздно, разве нет?

Дело в том, что он — чертов трус.

Вот и всё.


End file.
